


Lesson 3: Stephanie Brown

by Doves_Writing



Series: Lessons in Family [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doves_Writing/pseuds/Doves_Writing
Summary: Stephanie is learning





	Lesson 3: Stephanie Brown

Steph feels the wind across her cheeks, and she knows that she is enjoying this far too much, has always known it, has always known that she was probably really, _really_ messed up for it.

God knows she’s messed up way more on things a whole lot more important.

_She leaps._

_1._

_2._

_3._

_4._

_5._

_Touchdown_. Her feet touched onto the roof of the next building and she tucked into her center to absorb the shock of landing, before she sprung up again and raced to the edge again.

Five seconds of pure chance.

Five seconds, either she nails the next landing.

Or she plummets to her death.

Just five seconds for everything to go perfect, or go horribly wrong.

She enjoys the thrill of those five seconds far too much, but if she ever told anyone that. They’d probably stick her with a partner for patrol.

She nailed the next landing, grinning to herself as she threw her arms out and laughed as she took a breather.

Her comms crackled to life and Di- Nightwing’s voice filtered in.

“Batgirl, Oracle is sending you a location. Get there as fast as you can. Robin’s in trouble”

Funs over, work begins. She grabs the screen from one of the pouches on her belt, tapping the just lit Oracle icon and scanning over the contents of where she needs to go and how she can sneak in undetected.

“Got it, I’m on my way now”

“’Tt’ I don’t need your assistance, I can get out of here perfectly fine on my own”

It was whispered and harsh, she grinned. That was something they had in common.

Too bad, she knows it’s a bad habit to wanna work alone.

“Hold tight, baby bat. I’ll be there in three minutes, and then we can kick some ass together”

No time to take chances now, she ran to the edge of the building and launched her grappling hook, latching onto the lip of the next roof and swinging down. Before using her momentum to launch her body up, and landing.

Taking a sharp turn into the direction of where Robin was being held, the wind pushing through her locks of hair and whistling, cutting, across her skin from her speed.

She messed up a lot, but this is something she knows she can do, she can protect the baby of the family.

Even if she’ll never see her own, even if she’ll never be able to teach that little girl how to dance, dream, joke, be kind, be patient, be forgiving.

Be everything that this world needs.

Stephanie can do that for Damian, Batgirl can do that for Robin.

And as she picks the lock of the door to where Robin is and pushes it open as quietly as she can, she catches the fleeting smile.

And as they go around the room, knocking the goons down to the floor, she thinks Robin moves almost as if this is a dance.

And as the boss tries his best to lift himself up and growl at one of the goons “what happened”, and the goon replies “we didn’t expect it!”

She doesn’t expect Robin’s fast flying response of “Nobody expects the Spanish inquisition” but she grins and gives him a fist bump, reveling in how he laughs along with her, in his own special way.

They make their way to the roof, gazing out at the sea of buildings that makes up Gotham City’s skyline.

“Five seconds” he says.

“Five seconds” she says.

And they leap.

Robin’s voice plays in her head from a few days ago, and it reminds her.

Stephanie Brown has the Hope.

Stephanie Brown has the Net.

Stephanie Brown has the Power


End file.
